The Imperial Assassin: Khronicles of KITANA
by JADINO-X
Summary: Kitana is known to be Emperor Kahn's most cherished Assassin, brought up to solely kill on request with her Subordinate Sub-zero. Because of a young boy, she starts to feel conflicted storming Edenien refugee camps with the Holocaust Army lead by Prince Goro. Even after learning the truth, she fears becoming greater than what she is and putting an end to her oppressor's reign.
1. Chapter 1: Torn

**DISCLAIMER:** All Characters are owned by Nether Realm Studios, Ed Boon, John Tobias & Warner Bros. This story is also non-canon and a mish-mash of all MK Story events. You have been warned.

CHAPTER 1. TORN

* * *

A burning village engulfed in flames. The smell of cinder and rot sweep the air. Goro leads Kahn's Army; rummaging and destroying as much of the village possible. Shang Tsung observes high above ground as a watchful eye for his Lord and Master. By a pile of fresh corpses, Jade and Reptile clean the guts off their weapons while Mileena and Rain scour the grounds finding the few, petty left-over Edenians to slay.

On the floor, a woman and child cling to each other desperately in the corner of a room. While they shiver, a man's body in front of them is frozen in solid ice. His head is decapitated. With all the love a Father had, he didn't stand a chance to save his own from Outworld's deadliest Imperial Assassins. KITANA stood before them holding her razor Fan Blades by her side and looking down upon them with a steel detachment in her gaze. Right behind her, a vapour of icy smoke hung from the ventilated mask of SUB-ZERO. His absent-coloured, ghoulish eyes sent sheer terror onto the woman clutching her six year old boy. At the last resort, she picked up the courage to plead to the head-strong woman in blue;

"Please. I beg of you. Kill me … but let my boy go."

She took a gulp then pleaded a second time.

"Please. Spare him. Have mercy on us both, have mercy. Have mercy."

Tears ran down her cheeks but the cold-blue Assassins held their impassive demeanour. Kitana eventually responds with a command;

"Give me the boy."

The woman suddenly pauses, unsure and terrified. A million different things started running through her mind, thinking of only the worst to come.

"Give – me - the boy - NOW!"

Half relentless but in fear, she unsteadily yields her child over to the Kitana. Her precious child starts to tighten his grip onto his mother's neck and shoulders; and then starts to crying hysterically, knowing he is being torn away from the only life he knew. Kitana grabs the little boy's hands.

"Quiet child! Sub-Zero take him."

"Kitana?"

"Take him! Take him outside."

Sub-Zero passive aggressively takes the screaming child by the arm and escorts him out of the house. The little boy yelling out his Mother's name echoes down the hall way and out the door into the distance. Listening to the child's cries drives the Mother to quietly weep and strangely start wiping her hands on her Apron; making it seem like she was completely losing her sanity. She begins to mutter;

"It's okay baby. It's okay … It's okay baby. It's okay. It's okay baby … it's okay. Baby it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's okay baby. It's okay baby. It's okay. Mama's going there soo-"

A swift slice to the head.

The blood spatters towards the walls and the head rolls away at her feet. Kitana is finished and she walks outside to join Sub-Zero and the child.

* * *

"What do you believe we are planning to do with this?" Sub-Zero points to the crying child.

"Maybe we can somehow hand him over to the Lin Kuei," she spoke as if asking herself what to do, trying to come up with a solution to a problem. It was a problem if they were to get caught by their superiors here and now or anyone from the armed forces.

"Lin Kuei? We may as well put him out of his own misery. He will not survive the Lin Kuei, let alone knowing what they are turning into. I have laid many to rest without much infliction. Allow me to do just that," Sub-Zero suggests while Kitana is pacing back and forth.

Suddenly, Kitana crouches and meets the child eye to eye, grabbing his small shoulders to halt his wailing and obtain all focus.

"Listen to me. Listen to me!" she shook him.

"You need to run. Run as far away as you can, _deep_ into the forest. Do not look back, do not stop. When you get to the river, find a way to cross over to Kaanoon and seek refuge there. You stop, you die. Do you understand?" her direction was stern and sharp. She looked into the young souls eyes with grave seriousness.

The boy doesn't respond except rub his swollen eyes filled with tears, however his mournful cries dwindled when she spoke to him. Kitana lets go and rises. Both Ninja's await for his reaction. Eventually, he turns and starts heading down towards the opening of the bushes. It is frighteningly dark and misty back there; and his pace was fragile, but at least he was clearing off onto the forest trail.

"He will not last in there, Kitana."

"He's going to have too … he won't be safe here."

They started to make their way back to regroup with the Army. For every onslaught, it seems to be the same. Two cold-blooded killers leave with a heavy weight on their shoulders, as though they drag a mass of dead horses behind them. Neither feel content, nor feel the need to converse, both feel dead inside. And so they tread back in absolute silence.

* * *

 **REFUGEE CAMP ASSEMBLY, OUTWORLD.**

"Are you done here?" GORO, a four-armed, giant mass of muscle commanding the holocaust Army; approaches the Blue Assassins for a report.

"All has been cleared," affirmed Kitana.

"Yah-ha-ha-haaaaa, _that_ was so much fun!"

MILEENA, cart-wheels jovially then twirls her Sai Swords skilfully in each hand. The particularly intense Assassin dances into her entrance totally drenched in gore, whilst RAIN, her supposed co-op follows with little enthusiasm and quite unsullied in comparison.

"How did you do dear Sister, did you suck? I bet I squished a lot more rats than you heh-heh-heh."

"Yes, Rats is all she dealt with." JADE comes into the circle spinning her long-range weapon whilst taking shots at Mileena. The electric Pink fighter instantly hisses at the slender Emerald Assassin and returns the remark;

"Why don't you go back to cleaning your weapons, you worthless sag of tits!"

REPTILE; Jade's reptilian co-opt, rolls his eyes at them and hopes Jade says no more for his sake. Ignoring all of them, Kitana continues her conversation with Goro;

"We have scoped the perimeter closer to the outer skirts of the village near the woods. There is no one left. Sub-Zero and I made sure of it."

"Good. Then our mission is done." He lifts two mighty hands and signals BARAKA, in which the Lieutenant of the Tarkatan Army then turns to signal the rest of the horde. Goro announces;

"Let's move out!"

* * *

 **SKULL TOWER FORTRESS, OUTWORLD.**

The delicatessen smells of a roasted beast filled the dining room court and was displayed marvellously in the middle of a grand, elongated table prepared in boned-cutlery wear, silver goblets and candelabras. The highly decorated feast was served only to the important ranks that dined with the Emperor. After every tyranny, the Emperor wanted news from his Commanding General Goro. Shang Tsung was absent this time, attending to other matters in which the Emperor was in favour off. Most of all, his Lordship wanted to know the progress of his colour coordinated Special Forces.

"I am pleased with your report Goro but I have received word that another Edenien Camp lies in the city of Mangen. It will need to be taken care off immediately."

SHAO KAHN, the Conqueror of Outworld (and other worlds) downs his chunk with a goblet of red wine. He is crowned with a warlord helmet of a masked skull with a crest sitting upon his forehead. His piercing eyes are a flaming colour, glowing through the holes of his skull sockets in which the pupils stand in the shape of upright spears. This intimidating figure has enormous spikes protruding out of his shoulder pads and gauntlets, and wore a skull medallion over his strapped chest. Although, if you looked at the Emperor long enough you would be able to see past his armoured exterior and find years of blood-curdling brutality within hell-fire eyes, which eventually, losing your soul within the process.

"Yesh [chomp] of 'ourse your Lor-ship. We 'ill march [chomp]t' our necht 'attle in a few daysh," the Shokan brute tries to respond with a mouthful, but the beautiful, rich flavours of dark meat proved to be more appetising. Nevertheless, the Shokan Prince isn't known for table manners. "Will we nee' oth'r ashishtance in Mangen region ashide from Tark'tans?"

"I would predict you leading the Holocaust Army to be adequate enough for the task. Not to mention you do have my Imperial Assassins. Shang Tsung will notify me if there are greater threats and I will send the Lin Kuei to your aid. But know that this will disappoint me Goro, I expect much from a Shokan Prince with many victories under his name. As for my daughters, what is their progress exposed in battle?"

"Forgive me Father, but slaying artisans and farmers do nothing to increase my abilities. I need something more formidable to test my might. How can you be so sure that the Mangonians are keeping Edeniens refuge? They aren't as inviting to outsiders that isn't of their own kinsman."

"Are you questioning my orders, Kitana?" Shao Kahn cuts her off. "My informers have never been wrong yet and you should know by now I won't take any chances. You will get your skills worth. I may have great battle plans for all my Imperial Assassins in the next coming of weeks if Shang Tsung falls short in Earth Realm."

"The realm of Earth? I believed the Elder Gods only allowed a certain amount of warriors to enter." Kitana asks.

"Yes. Well we may have finally found an opening in that regard. There are just a few, minor complexities but I will wait for Shang Tsung's viable report. On another subject, is your Subordinate doing well obeying your commands?"

Kitana flared her nostrils subtly and took in a deep breath to subdue her annoyance. Sub-Zero thought nothing of it but she hated that word ' _Subordinate'._ It was not the way she saw her ally in battle; but it was a hierarchy status that was given to a second-grade Assassin assigned to the Imperial Assassins: - Jade, Mileena and herself. Sub-Zero held loyalty, honour and most of all integrity. He was not one to stab her in the back. She wasn't sure as to what Reptile and Rain was like; but it was those lingering traits that he had she didn't see upon her Emperor.

"I worked mine to the bone! Rain needs to keep up. His tendency to drown his victims in bubbles do not excite me at all. I still stand that Scorpion should have been assigned to me," Mileena unashamedly omitted in front of Rain sitting across the table. Her purple garb Ninja doesn't react; it seems he has just accepted her ghastly behaviour. Besides there is nothing he could say or do in the wake of his Emperor without consequences.

"… But I do know that we would've had the highest kill count, unlike my lesser members who heaven knows what they were doing at the time," Mileena continued while shooting a smug kind of glance at Kitana and Jade sitting beside her.

"Yes, Mileena. You're hard efforts of doing helpless villagers are something to boast about," Kitana stated sarcastically.

"And what took your time near the woods Kitana?! Were you having your way with Sub-Zero behind the bushes and trees! Father, I can't believe you would still partner them together after all the deceitful things they've done to you - "

"That was an error of judgement in the past that clearly would not happen again! Sub-Zero and I did what we were expected to do. There's nothing more for me to say." Kitana looks down at her plate, almost untouched. Her mind was thinking of the boy running into the forest.

"As long as you serve me well Kitana," Kahn diverts his gaze towards Mileena "I am satisfied with your Kin and her Subordinate. Come, let us conclude this meal and retire."

* * *

 **WEST WING, HALL PALACE, OUTWORLD.**

"I'm sorry you had to speak on my behalf. The fact Mileena brought the past upon us tonight, it seems she won't let go until she gets what she wants."

Sub-Zero and Kitana walk along side each other in the great halls of the palace. The moonlight shines in between large pillars, igniting their way down the halls. Out of battle, the Ice-Gatherer retires his hooded mask and cares little for his identity out in the open, even if it goes against Lin Kuei's rules.

"Don't apologise for that snaggle-toothed rat. She doesn't deserve your civility. I hope she never has Scorpion; only because her suffering delights me so."

She brings forth a fiendish smirk that made both comrades share a low-key smile of amusement. Further behind them, Jade acknowledges their chumminess; while also trying to seem interested in her co-partner's analysis on the temperature. She wonders what they are so cozy about.

The first room they reach is Kitana's bedchamber. Gigantic wooden doors embossed with tiles of pyramid patterns spread across the board and mounted with golden studs as the border. She turns to see Sub-Zero off before she retreats.

"As always, thank you for all your efforts in the past few days. I feel our duality is getting stronger in each battle."

Sub-Zero bows to bid her Goodnight. "I agree. Until dawn, rest well Kitana."

"How touching?"

Mileena leans against a wall picking her teeth with her Sais, for she too has abandoned her mask for the night. "You're all so noble sister, giving little talks to your Lackey. Why don't you just lift that skirt of yours and show him your tender goods. _That_ will get the blood pumping, heh-heh-heh."

"I thought you'd be slumbering in your own pile of filth by now. Away with you, you disgusting creature."

"And you disgust me more! Your respect for each other makes me want to suck both of you in and puke both of you out in one heap! Eventually I'll convince Father to severe you from your Pet."

"What is your quarrel, Mileena?" Sub-Zero intervenes.

"My quarrel? Both of you have deceived my Father, _my_ Emperor! And even then he still rewards this bitch by assigning you to her! I have done nothing but abide by him and meanwhile I can't even get the Subordinate I _want_!"

"Mileena, we were far from rewarded! In fact we were horrendously punished because of _your meddling_. Enough of this! Why don't you try and be civil with Rain for once. He may save your _assets_ some day," Kitana retorted.

"Too close of an alliance ... is a very dangerous one. An alliance that one day will likely betray the Emperor, _that_ can only be formed by two deceivers. It's only a matter of time before you and _Sub_ -."

"This is absurd! Crawl back into the hole you came from Spawn."

"Is it not true that you killed everyone on the outer skirts of that village …

...except one?"

Kitana's nerves were shot. She froze completely. She felt a horrible feeling in her gut that something dreadful was coming up and her viperous sister sensed it and licked her lips.

"Yes my dear, sweet Sister. You let one little morsel slip. How careless of you. As I was slashing away some lowly Edeniens, Rain informed me that he heard cries coming from the forest. I told him, ' _Let Kitana deal with it_ ' being of course that you were in range. But then a little black bird told me, that maybe you and Sub-Zero weren't as _competent_ with your missions as everyone would like to think. So I went into that forest, tracked the trail – for it wasn't too far – and snagged the little sucker! You should have seen the look on his face … it was covered in blood, haaah-ha-ha-hah."

Kitana trembled.

Her whole body shook as if a something had possessed her; setting fury, anxiety and Adrenalin in one overpowering batch. The rage took over and then she couldn't contain it.

"You ...

...YOU SOULLESS PILE OF -"

She lunges forward, unequipping her blades as daggers in mid jump.

But Sub-Zero anticipates Kitana and grabs her around the waist; securing her clenched wrist holding a fan dagger as best as he possibly can.

Mileena swivels her Sais also ready to strike.

But Jade quickly raises her staff against Mileena's plunging Sais, sending her to rebound back.

Reptile grabs the maleficent one; twisting her arm behind her and trapping her at the neck with his forearm, holding her back.

Held against her will, Kitana instead throws words;

"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE AND PLACED OUTSIDE MY WINDOW YOU LOWLY, UNSIGHTLY WHORE!"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO DECORATE MY ROOM WITH YOUR GUTS KITANA! I'LL CRADLE YOUR HEAD AT NIGHT BEFORE I SLEEP!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE IN FATHER'S FAVOUR!

You were told we have the same Mother! But do you know what the little birds are saying in the Kingdom? That you are most likely a bastard child from a haggard-looking _Mistress_. That's why you were forced into darkness until coming of late. Father must have been too ashamed to show your hideous, perverted face! As long as I'm here – you will _never_ be next to rule."

If Kitana's daggers were not to penetrate, she made sure her condescending words did. And it did. She knew how to strike her sister's heart and that was the centre of the ego. Since Mileena was introduced to the palace not as an infant, but as a young adolescent teenager, the gossip was that she was an illegitimate child because it was later confirmed she had Tarkatan blood; and Tarkatans were known for being a savage race that lacked any intellect or diplomatic behaviours. During their training, Kahn complimented Kitana's achievements; while criticising heavily on Mileena's faults. They competed for his acceptance and almost always gave the upper-hand to Kitana. In the eyes of many, Kitana knew how to charm and hold herself well, whilst Mileena, only consulted herself to accept her own beauty, as _the girl with the jaws of death_. Mileena played second-fiddle to her supposedly twin sister and it absolutely infuriated her with madness.

Mileena swore profoundly. It took both the Green Assassins to drag her away. The hatred was so great that all you could make out from Mileena's echoes were "I'LL KILL YOU!" over and over again.

Kitana finally pushed Sub-Zero away and ran into her room. She slammed the door shut and tried to breathe in order to regain some composure. But she couldn't. Her chest was locking up; her eyes started to sting. She just couldn't understand what she was feeling. She knew she was trained to be a natural born killer. But if she could save just one; just one of the innocents in her unholy, Godforsaken life; maybe there will be a release; a promising deliverance from all the weight she dragged around.

Struggling to breath, slowly sinking to the floor, she finally buried her head deep within her arms at sat in darkness.

\- END -


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:** All Characters are owned by Nether Realm Studios, Ed Boon & Warner Bros. This story is also totally non-canon and a mish-mash of all MK events. There is also some mild sexual content and not suitable for young readers. You have been warned.

Also, thank you to the readers who are following the story at such an early stage.

* * *

CHAPTER 2. DAWN

The execution had begun.

"Accused of treason by the High Courts of Outworld, of the Lord Emperor — and her father, I hereby sentence Princess Kitana to death!" Shao Kahn announced.

The Emperor sends forth a firm hand towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero nods, and then faces the prisoner. She pleads with a simple look in her eyes, but the response was neutral and almost robotic. He grabs her arm and shoves her forward, meaning as to start marching towards the edge of a snowy cliff. The cliff was jagged and ended with a narrow tip that pointed in the direction of a rising sun. She managed to just briefly catch a glimpse of the light unravelling three dark towers in the distance. Jade, Reptile and Rain stood watching, like Sub-Zero also expressionless, but Shang Tsung's face was something quite disturbing. He exhibited the most diabolical grin and his pure white-out eyes read as though something planned was finally coming to fruition. Behind her, Goro was carrying a huge boulder chained to her anklets. She made one last attempt;

"Sub-Zero … please."

*" _Death is the only way out_ ," he merely stated, however his voice was not familiar. It sounded enhanced, like a machine.

Goro threw the boulder over the cliff with all his might. Kitana was instantly snatched like a rag doll. The weight dragged her all the way down to the pitch black, icy cold waters of hell.

And it was no doubt _hell_. As she hit rock bottom, there were piles of endless corpses lying everywhere in the void. Men, women, beasts, horses tied to their chariots, saviours, conquerors, warriors — children. She started to hear a sought of muffled wailing around her. The sounds of death started to rise and gain more voices, crying, pain, agonising screams. She looked around but not a single corpse was animated. Everybody was still. Suddenly, she found a tiny trace of light from the surface shining upon a familiar face. It was the young boy from the village. Eyes closed, dead like the rest.

Loss had filled her. Unexpectedly his eyes sprung open. She knew those eyes, they were serpent eyes. Slowly he started to smile, but the points of his grin had warped so far backwards that it became disfigured, blatantly showing teeth as wide as a Tarkatan Soldier. His eyes darted immediately towards her. The boy rose and started to swim rapidly towards the dangling, lonesome, helpless, murderous Assassin. She submitted into a state of panic and tried to pulling her chains; but then he opened wide his jaws of death.

There was a blood-curdling scream.

 _*Reference to Cyrax Dialogue in MK Annihilation the Movie._

* * *

 **WEST WING, HALL PALACE, OUTWORLD.**

The morning sun beamed through the windows as a saviour to end the sleeper enslaved by her dark Wraith. She shot up quickly from her position, gasping for air. Kitana had sweated mildly but her heart rate began depleting when she saw the stoned walls of her bedroom chamber before her. In silence she tried to recollect her visions.

"Curse me," she whispered.

After a brief moment of pondering, she finally got up from her bed. As she was taking off her robes, an old Handmaiden walks in right on schedule. She dragged a grey and blue; twelve layered silk Kimono gown on her petit frame. Her hair-do was ornamented with hair clips, hair sticks, floras and beaded dangles. The structure on her head was a neatly, tightly polished, fanned up-style that looked painful to wear. Handmaidens whom were assigned to the _Royal_ Imperial Assassins were accustomed to know everything and anything about them. It was as if they just ultimately had a built-in sensor with what Kitana, Mileena and Jade was up too anywhere within the palace. She casually started undressing the Princess off her silk robes. Kitana always felt she didn't require someone taking after her, but it was simply a custom that came with royal status. All the same, she still chose some of her accessories and put them on herself; like her weapon case, Fan Blades and gloves. Her assistant brought the rest of her soft uniform, help put that on, and then armour her up to prepare for training. Eventually, the Handmaiden would be seeing to her bath afterwards; and then dress Kitana for breakfast; ensuring the Princess only wore a dark blue Kimono at the Emperor's behest. Kitana's caretaker, was the longest, oldest withstanding now _Head_ Handmaiden of all Kitana's handmaidens; and showed great honour to be it. Euphusia, would slit throats to keep her position at bay then let others primarily serve her Lady Master and there was a very good reason why.

It was unfortunate for those who would be attending a very, violent, temperamental Princess, who woke up in one of her worst moods — especially from last night's ruckus. Alas for them, Princess Mileena had gone through many Handmaidens.

* * *

 **KAHN'S ARENA, SKULL PALACE, OUTWORLD.**

All six Imperials met at Kahn's Arena for their usual daily grind. Training in partnerships develops fighting in unison to enhance a strong combination of following attacks against their opponents. Jade and Reptile are sometimes at odds with each other. Even though she is trying to co-operate, she finds Reptile over-analyses not only his movements but hers as well. Her partner was a perfectionist — picking every little step, pivot and landing that she runs out of patience and eventually needs to tell him off like a little special child. She knows he means well, and they do occasionally compromise but Reptile needed some people-skills.

"So I'll throw an Acid Spit to stun them, then you follow with a staff grab and toss them over to me in which I'll move about one point five metres forward, X axis with a forty degree jump throwing a combination of strikes —."

"Reptile, why do you think my only initial attack is a staff grab?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"… nevermind."

Ignoring the hint, the clueless Lizard-man then continues his spiel; spitting at various lengths to show her the exact mark and what kind of flying kicks he'll follow through on them. Jade starts to zone out. She turned to her left to find Mileena yelling at Rain, whom is clearly ignoring her and doing his own thing. Rolling her eyes, she then came back to Reptile whom was still blabbering; then moved onto her right over at the horizon. _'Thank the Elder Gods we have those two'._

It was refreshing to see her closest companion's at least in perfect unison. They started off sparring one-on-one battles. Their contact was so fluid it was as though it were a tribal dance. Then after their little match, they would switch fighting together — emanating deadly combinations of wind and ice at some poor dilapidated statue. Kitana and Sub-Zero would stop to deliberate about some questionable manoeuvres. Nevertheless, it seemed like the grass was always _greener_ over at the blue corner.

While conversing, Kitana pulls a fast one at Sub-Zero, luckily, deflecting it and shoving her punch over. Even being slightly surprised, he was able to grapple and hold her from behind, suppressing her wrists from trying anything else. Sub-Zero let her off and started lecturing Kitana about fun-and-games which made her laughter echo across the court yard. Jade found it truly admirable when Kitana was jovial but also somewhat made it very uneasy. Without fail the memory of _that_ fateful day would resurface; Sub-Zero, Kitana and Jade — they were young and didn't know any better. She was glad those days were left behind, and Kitana had forgiven her; but Jade wished her close friend would just behave with her counterpart. Otherwise, many eyes are watching if not careful with their interactions.

Finally, Jade cut Reptile off;

"See them? They're synchronized because they _listen_ to each other. Now, let's start from the beginning."

* * *

 **HIGH COURTS PALACE, MANGEN, SOUTH OF OUTWORLD.**

The news of Kahn's threat somehow reached the City of Mangen and stirred the pot with the Palace officials. Immediately, the courts gathered at the table. Chieftan Kobatu, whom had ridden in battles alongside Kahn years ago, was insulted— keeping Edeniens refuge in his city. Ironically, he was keeping someone important but it was no Edenien. However, over the years he began to see the devastations that Kahn left in his wake and was becoming more disgusted with his former comrade's efforts of extinguishing certain groups. Mangonians were once very close to Zatterians and now almost obliterated to crumbs. Like a few surviving precincts in Outworld, Mangen was at peace with the Emperor solely because of their history. His city also mined and manufactured the Emperor's entire Armoury. As the years grew, so did Mangen's army and withheld a discreet alliance with an outsider. In the back of his mind, he had always contemplated about ascending into power.

One of the other advisors spoke.

"We have a spy in our midst. They accuse us of keeping an Edenien refugee camp here; but if they find out who we are truly withholding, Kahn will come after us with a heavy blade. We must find out who the informer is at once! Take them to the torture chamber for extraction."

"Counsellor Ming, then you will need to find them quickly. The Holocaust Army won't be easily defeated. Sacrifices must be made and people in this city will die. However, this will give us a chance to diminish Kahn once and for all," affirmed Kobatu.

"Yes, but we have a very formidable guest. He was once an Earth-realmer after all and the descendant of the Great Kung Lao who also fought and won eight consecutive tournaments —"

"And lost to one — Prince Goro — whom also happens to be the Lead Commanding Officer of _that_ Army! Baraka and his Tarkatans are nothing to be worried about. The question is whether he is capable of getting rid of the Imperial Assassins all at once. Kahn's daughters are no concern to me. However, they do have powerful warriors originating from well-known clans such as Rain, Sub-Zero and Reptile — especially Reptile. One of the few surviving Zeterrians left to whom I'd like to convince crossing sides. That's if he wishes to see his race thrive once more. We may need more than _one_ Earth-realm Warrior to defeat them together."

"That's true. Raiden possesses the greatest of Earth-realm Warriors; as well as a clan of Shoalin Monks, and right now, at this very moment, they are winning Shang Tsung's Tournament," another counsellor discloses.

Kobatu needed a moment of thought. This was proving to be quite a difficult task. None of this was going to be black and white because he knew the brutality of Kahn's Army and what they could bring. However, there is only one manoeuvre Kobatu set his mind on;

"Whether Raiden's forces are worthy or not is something we cannot wait for. By the time they come, we would have already been invaded, ravaged and dead. Kahn has a full plate co-ordinating which combatants to send to Shang Tsung's Island, therefore will be abiding his time. I also predict he'll invade in thirteen moons."

"How do you know that, Chief Kobatu?"

"Knowing that we are seemingly oblivious to their accusations, he has just ordered 10,000 pieces of Armoury to keep us busy. I have sent a message that it will be done and shipped in thirteen moons time. It will require his Sorcerers another seven moons to keep a wide enough portal open to reach our borders with the amount of cavalry and troops they will be dispatching. All the while, we will gather all our resources, all the Armoury we have made for them and dispatch our troops through in less than seven moons ourselves. Shao Kahn won't know we're coming. I think it's time to take the fight to North of Outworld."

* * *

 **SKULL PALACE, KAHN'S FORTRESS OUTWORLD.**

"THAT IS INTOLERABLE! OF ALL THE NO GOOD, IMPOTENT, USELESS COCK OF FOOLS!" Kahn flung the table in mid air at Shang Tsung's informer, merely missing him by an inch.

"I have provided him with enough skilled warriors and we are LOSING?"

"The last descendant of Kung Lao is also of the Lotus Society and proves to be a formidable opponent. Kano is lined up in the next battle with Sonya; but Shang Tsung is asking for Goro my liege. He will destroy Liu Kang, just as he did to Kung Lao in the last tournament."

"You are infuriating me! Goro is to lead the Holocaust to Mangen. Only after that can Goro enter the tournament…my patience is wearing thin.

…Tell Shang Tsung not give Kano to Sonya just yet. We need to reduce the amount of combatants until then. Send a message to the Nether-Realm. We will be requiring Noob Saibot's assistance."

"But my Lord, he was no match for Scorpion. The descendant of Kung Lao —"

"Then Shang Tsung will need to do it himself! Now get out and do as I say!"

The messenger bowed and was about teleport but Shao Kahn raised his hand.

"Wait! Send a message to the Lin Kuei instead. There are a few test subjects I want to try. I believe their code names are CYRAX and SEKTOR."

"Yes, Master."

As soon as the messenger left, Shao Kahn banged the gong to summon a servant.

"Is my morning meal prepared?"

"Yes, my Lord," the servant bowed.

"Good, get my daughters join me."

* * *

Handmaiden Euphusia ensured steam rose above the scented bathwater and the entire eighty-seven or so lavender candles were lit; towelled pillows laid out upon the head side; body milk-washes were in reach; lilies floating in place and finally sweet, honey-due Dragon's wine poured into a goblet cup on the stone edge for her highness. The entire room had the essence of a floral valley ripe with honey-coated scents; and the bath chamber that was solemnly dedicated to only her Princess was as decadent and luscious as it could be. This was prepared day, by day, by day, by day.

Kitana entered with her clanking armour, and then started removing her gloves onto the seat. Euphusia immediately clicked her fingers at the other handmaidens standing by, and like busy little bees came scurrying towards their beautiful subject to assist with the removal. Once everything was stripped off, Kitana carefully walked down the steps of her steaming hot bath and rested her head on the towelled pillows; letting the warmth take her. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Princess Kitana?"

"Euphusia, I don't think you can do any more for me than you already have. Your baths are always so heavenly."

"Thank you, Princess."

She took the time to hold her goblet of wine and lay for awhile. Then as Kitana decided to sit up a bit; Euphusia predicted her needs and grabbed the liquid milk-wash right next to Kitana, then handed it to her directly.

"Thank you."

Kitana lifted her leg up in the air and started to soap it down whilst humming a tune. Then she stopped to ask;

"Actually Euphusia, can you so kindly summon some music."

"Ah – yes…I suppose your highness," Euphusia needed a moment of thought as this is a most unusual request from the Princess and hasn't happened before. Luckily, the handmaiden knew some multi-talented kitchen hands.

Not long a minstrel arrived with an ancient instrument called the _Guqin_. It was a long and narrow sound box set with seven strings. He felt awkward being present in the Princesses bathroom. Fortunately he had cleansed himself before coming here and burned some incense to play with a peaceful mind. He set himself on the floor and started plucking the strings, producing floating rich tones and harmonious notes. The recital was very relaxing and to everyone in the room, became surprised with Kitana chanting to it. _'She must definitely be in good spirits today'_ her handmaiden thought in disbelief.

The song somehow flew out into the palace halls and echoed throughout the entire bath house section; that it made Sub-Zero look up from his book and found the two palace guards across him looking at different directions; sensing their discomfort from hearing such a sweet melody. _Subordinates_ were expected to be within reach of their cohorts at all times. Once his cold shower was done, he had parked on a bench not far from Kitana's bathing quarters. It was also uncommon to hear song, music or amiable laughter in the Emperor's stone cold Fortress. The entertainment was usually a fight to the death between prisoners and servants; or your occasional executions. And when the Emperor and his advisors were feeling frisky, then music and chanting only came about with dancing women; who were then unfortunately escorted away into rooms for a long, dreary night. Sub-Zero shook his head and tried to go back to reading _'The Art of War'_ — a book Kitana lent him earlier; however even with his hard exterior maintained, he couldn't help that her serene song perked his ears up like a dog.

Mileena and Jade were also having their royal baths. Just earlier, Mileena decapitated the head of one her rookie handmaidens and left it floating on the water of a copper scented blood-bath. It was her thing, dipping herself in the rusty red juices of a young Virgin. After that, no one stuck around except for her trembling Head Handmaiden, Taimysh.

"What the hell is that sound?"

"I-I-I'm not – sure, your highness. But I-I will quickly go find out for you."

She left instantly.

Jade was also appreciating the relaxation of her pepper minted bath. Her Handmaiden in charge, Yanxia, was scrubbing her back.

"Do you hear that?" she asked her Handmaiden.

"Uh, yes, my lady. Do you know who it could be?"

"Well, I can't think of anyone else who would dare to sing in the palace and get away with it except for Kitana — or Mileena. Although, I doubt it is Mileena. She would sound more like a dying corpse letting out it's natural gases."

Yanxia couldn't help letting out a guilty chuckle, but Jade continued on.

"—and why would anyone sing, it is not exactly a place of joy. Kitana is the only one I know that could have that privilege without consequences … I hope," Jade resumed scrubbing her arm.

Meanwhile, back at Kitana's bath chamber, she abruptly ended her harmony and kindly asked the musician to finish up.

"Euphusia, please also give me a moment's peace. I'll summon you when I'm done."

Euphusia bowed and was about to walk off until Kitana spoke again;

"Oh and tell Sub-Zero to guard the door with his _life_. I don't want _any_ interruptions at all."

Her look was deadly serious. Euphusia understood and closed the doors behind her. Handmaiden Euphusia also took it upon herself to ensure no-one would interrupt the Princess at any cost.

Kitana lied down in silence for awhile, staring at the ceiling, contemplating. Finally she downed the rest of her Dragon's Wine and slowly started to rub her hands on the side of her neck. Rubbing it a few times gently from her ears to the corners of her shoulder until she was convinced it was enough. Then one hand drifted away down to the Clavicle; across her navel; then below, reaching in between what mattered most. She arched her spine back and forth from such pulsing energy throughout her; and with each eager movement stirred a commotion that rocked the stillness out of the bath water. She kept her opposing fingers cup and caress the exposed part of sensitive flesh much to a desired motion. Her thoughts during the time of ecstasy remained enclosed in a delicate jewellery box with a Locke and no key; but whoever the token suitor was that Kitana let lose in her wild imaginations was helping her intensify the moment. No longer was the steam providing the heat for her but the warmth of her own body, constantly heightening the sensation; lowering; and rising again sending subtle vibrations to her lower abdomen. Naturally she was doing the work, although it felt like there were several strong hands moving about her; and every constant rise and plateau made her hips rock harder and put a crease on her frown; delving deeper to find a means to an end. Her eyes started to widen, then the rose started to bloom. She let out a small and suppressed quiet moan. More like a tiny wince, not wanting for all to hear. Perfectly relieved, she exhaled once more. She took a moment to gather herself collectively, then clapped her hands at once.

A door opened and Euphusia stepped in.

"I'm finished."

\- END -


	3. Chapter 3: Past, Present & Future

**WRITER'S NOTES:** Thank you, to the Guest who messaged me while I was in the theatre watching 'The Neverending Story' and told me to hurry the fuck up! That is the best compliment ever. I thought I was alone in this but I'm glad there are a few of you, or one of you actually reading this. This chapter took awhile because I had just written a very dark, depressing script for a theatrical play and have lost a lot of sheep...jumping over clouds and stuff. There was so much dialogue, content paragraphs, I couldn't look at a single word any more. However, thank you for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** All Characters are owned by Nether Realm Studios, Ed Boon & Warner Bros. This story is also totally non-canon and may contain sexual references and of course gore. You have been warned. Also, thank you to the readers who are following the story on its early stages.

CHAPTER 3. PAST, PRESENT & FUTURE

* * *

It was a rare occurrence for Shao Kahn to have the morning with Kitana and Mileena. Most of the time, he is either too occupied or preferred to down egg yolks and move on. After all, a ruler without a Queen would like to know how his heiresses are doing; even amongst all the other worldly duties that a dictator has —oppression; showing no mercy to the weak; removing all conspirators and reaping all revenues and commodities throughout Outworld; and simply being a God of some sort, as soon as he wins the tenth tournament that is. Spending time with his daughters this way was a luxury.

They sat peacefully on the highest balcony view of the Empire. The desert sky shines upon a sandstone city stricken with poverty, disease, crime and famine. Beyond the colossal gates is nothing but a wasteland, an endless journey of sand and unmarked graves until you hit the next neighbouring city across the Southern border — _City of Mangen_. Fireless Dragons fly around the empire mainly in search for food scraps amongst the cities filth. Luckily, the smaller species are primitive to the capital as opposed to the gigantic and destructive Dragons that live further out West. However, the Emperor's concern is elsewhere;

"We have won nine consecutive tournaments in a row and Shang Tsung is failing me now. I have sent a messenger to the Lin Kuei to try our tests subjects but I predict it may be too early to use them. This is not acceptable news to me this morning. I don't want to put the storming of Mangen on hold. There are too many risks for an Edenien rebellion to form; if my sources are correct that Mangen is keeping them refuge; then my request of a large sum of production will keep them busy, while we prepare for the invasion. All these years, I never thought Kobatu would betray me after everything we've done. Come to think of it, he has been quite secretive. However, Shang Tsung needs combatants now. If I send Goro to the Island … I simply can't afford to lose."

It was strange for them to hear, what sounds like, almost desperation and frustration from him. It was if he needed advice but too proud to ask for it. But his most primary counsellor, Shang Tsung, was not here to advice him further and was failing miserably at the tournament. The Assassins felt they needed to stand forward.

"Would you accept to send me to the tournament instead, Father?" Kitana asks.

"Send me! Kitana had her moment. I will put all those Earth-realmers to hell. Shinnok won't know what to do with them," said Mileena abruptly.

"All of us have wanted a taste of harder opponents for quite some time. From what I recall, entering the three previous tournaments was certainly rewarding. It is only fair that I think you should send all of the Imperials to the tournament. It will be done quicker than you expected and all the while you can dispatch Goro and the Tarkatan army to Mangen. Once taken care off, then you lead the army to the revolution, as you have mentioned last night that we may have found a bigger portal to Earth-realm." Kitana advises.

"That's just ridiculous! Father will be left wide open during the storming. Have you no consideration of time wench?" Mileena criticizes.

"Kitana, as reputable as that sounds, Kobatu has been around as long as me, and his experience in battle is undeniable … and then there's that prophecy. I have been forewarned time and time again by not just one, but by several * _Wisdoms_ about the prophecy. I must get rid of all Edeniens in my wake, if I am to win the final tournament."

As he uttered the last few words, Shao Kahn stared at Kitana intensely. As long as he lived, she was his high-born daughter of the Queen Sindel, raised solemnly in Outworld; no-one is to say otherwise. Anything that tries to change this fact between him and Kitana will be put down very quickly at any cost. However, he couldn't shut out the nagging thought weighing on the back of his mind. But he simply ignored it. He needed to devise something quickly to suit all his incoming problems.

At the same time, Kitana has had a good fair share of these awkward moments through her life span. It felt like snakes crawling up her back. That uneasy feeling she tried to shake off and tell herself that her assumptions are wrong, all the while, Mileena is not blind to the way her father looks at Kitana. She absolutely loathes it and wishes his attention was upon her instead. She needed to think of something quickly;

"What if _we_ stormed the city of Mangen instead without Goro?"

"Oh, how so?" Shao Kahn was intrigued to hear this little thought process from his most violent daughter.

"We have been storming with the Shokan so many times; I don't see why the Elite —or should say why _I_ can't lead the Tarkatans to victory. If need be we can have Kintaro or Motaro with us, they could be of some use. That gives you the opportunity to send Goro to the Island at the same time."

"Yes, but don't —"

"Who said _you_ can interrupt!" Mileena snapped at her opposing sister, until Shao Kahn held a hand up to allow Kitana to continue.

"Aren't you forgetting we have a treaty with Mangen? They are our primary source for production of weapons and armour, our safe passage of transporting artillery, as well as our allies! Without wasting time and resources, we can meet with Chief Kobatu on civil grounds and simply demand him to hand over the Edeniens without any consequences. Possibly, with a small incentive on our part, but only will this _**not**_ offend his loyalty, but still obtain them as sole providers of materials. We will be keeping the natural state of order in Outworld, with little effort to do with Mangen and you can focus on the tournament. In fact,I will take it upon myself to represent you if I must. I am very good at convincing people."

"I don't doubt that at all, Kitana," Kahn being convinced by his daughter right now. "If I did consider this angle, it would be more formal if I was the one to deliberate with Kobatu face to face. Otherwise, I suppose if you are up for the challenge, a hand in negotiating will probably do you good."

"—Or _I_ can lead the storming and do this the fun way," Mileena was now irritated with the gallantry of her sister.

"Baraka takes orders from those who speak the language. Is both of your Tarkatan up to perfection?" he asked the two eager warriors.

"I'm confident about my Tarkatan, Father. In fact, we have a lesson after this." Kitana confirmed.

"Ugh, it's such a waste of time! Theory is boring and learning to speak Tarkatan is pathetic! Their language is simply – _Go kill. Meat. Me want drink. Rape! Pillage!_ We should be forcing them to learn ours! We are the masters after all," Mileena complains.

"But that is your native tongue, Mileena. You should be able to pick it up with ease," her twin gave her a resting vixen face that her father couldn't see.

"How dare you—"

"Mileena! Tarkatans aren't intelligent enough to speak any other language except their own. It is true, that they are simple species only adhering to their cultural nature of brutality. They don't live for anything else but combat. In the grand scheme of things, in great numbers they have proven useful. It is wise to speak their language if you wish to lead them. That is why I have kept Baraka around; because in every horde, there is always one that is slightly more evolved than the rest. The one, whom is most cunning in their race, is the one they follow; and the one who can speak with Baraka, controls them all."

Shao Kahn's pride was too great to be advised by his own daughters; however their ideas did amuse him and deep down he felt gratitude for their interests. Both strategies were definitely something to ponder about later with the * _Dark Counsel_.

 _*Wisdoms – Soothsayers and Oracles_

 _*Dark Counsel – Emperor's commanding officers, military leaders, regional advisors and chiefs. i.e. Shang Tsung, Shinnok, Goro, Motaro, Kintaro, Baraka, and Grandmaster Oniro._

* * *

 **ARCTIKA, EARTH REALM.**

"They are not ready."

A man with a white ninja garb stood taller than the rest and stated the fact. He carried an air about him that resonated that he was the one to talk too that involve the Lin Kuei. He was quite firm in his statement and didn't want to hear anymore from the cloaked messenger. He stood upright, folding a piece of parchment, until the paper was severely scored.

"Is there any way to compromise? The Emperor needs expendables to by time until he is able to send Goro to the tournament."

"No. I've already lost one my best men to the Shirai Ryu — which is humiliating. LK-9T9 is only fifty percent built and LK-4D4 is still being reprogrammed after some errors. You will be sending these expendables without limbs or command stability. We need still need thirteen weeks or more at least."

"I'm afraid that will not be the word that my Lord will want to hear. He will not be pleased."

"Yes, unfortunately for you."

ONIRO, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei delivered his preciseness without any sympathy. The tyrant already had an arrogance that froze people without using elemental threats. His hardened mannerism was built by many years of leading an ancient, merciless clan through missions. He sported a Samurai hair-knot which entailed the length of his victory in battles. He wasn't truly afraid of Shao Kahn; in fact once his project was successful he had other plans for the Lin Kuei. However, his alliance to the dark Lord gives him immunity and safety into accessing the portals of Outworld; and just solely because of history. Although, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei had his cage rattled with the Emperor for one specific reason;

"Shao Kahn has one of my own. A traitor that is serving the Emperor in exchange for refuge — instead of being delivered back to me to pay for his betrayal. Do you think I'm pleased with that? And we still haven't located Smoke —another runaway. I will need the Emperor to extract some information from the traitor to find him."

"When the subjects are completed and successful, Sub-Zero will be returned to you. That is part of the deal."

"Oh they will be. They'll be deadlier than the Imperials! For one, they don't run on emotion which I can find quite exhausting as you can see. As soon as we have found Smoke and receive Sub-Zero, Shao Kahn will not have two but four Cybernetic Combatants at his disposal. And who knows, many more once Phase 3 is complete. We need thirteen weeks. That is all. Otherwise, this will all be for nothing."

Oniro left the room through automated doors that slid open as he crossed; his henchman stepped forward to let the messenger know that it was time to leave.

* * *

 **MARKET PLACE, EMPEROR'S CITY, NORTH OF OUTWORLD.**

"Perhaps, a beautiful Jade for the lady?"

A foolish but harmless old merchant interrupts two Imperials during their patrol walk, and held out a green stone pendant towards the Assassin who wore the same colour. Even though the merchant was aware of the consequences engaging with them, the old woman didn't care and pretended to seem feeble-minded. She would try her hand with anyone in such desperate times.

"No, thank you." Jade sternly refused. But then the merchant started up again;

"What about this exquisite Wind Sapphire piece? It is rare to find this kind of grade anymore, as the wind trapped inside this pendant comes from the coldest regions of —"

"I said _**no**_!" snapped Jade, now seemingly annoyed.

"Oh, forgive me, I meant to the man in blue."

Both Imperials turned to her stupefied.

"Why would he have anything to do with such things?"

"A gift, perhaps, to the Emperor's daughter. Is the Princess Kitana not normally your companion? It will look marvellous on her," said the merchant thoughtlessly.

Sub-zero just stood there expressionless, not really knowing if it was worth responding to an old bat. Jade instead spoke for him.

"Don't speak of such things if you don't want to get in trouble. Leave us be old woman."

They continued to walk through the clutter of fish guts, poultry, incense and sweaty commoners. Imperials were not allowed to associate themselves with the residents except to exercise authority. They were owned by the Emperor, exclusively abstained from entering relationships or producing families. The only exception was his daughters of course. Eventually, Emperor Kahn is expected to pass them onto certain arrangements, if he felt that it would give him some personal gain, except this wasn't the case. Countless offers have been made for Kitana, one of them being the ruler of the Nether realm, and he has refused them all with no valid reason. This has always confused the Dark Counsel, more so Shang Tsung. The Imperial Subordinates and Jade are pledged to celibacy for the sake of duty under the house of Kahn. Breaking that pledge would result in grave consequences to them and their loved ones.

Finally, the Assassins wound up at _The Living Forest_ bordering at the rear of Kahn's Fortress. The area was a weak spot for outsiders to enter— that is if they can make it down the giant cliff without plummeting to their doom; or getting eaten by the trees and attacked by wild beasts. Then there are also the camps of thieves. Even when the borderline before entering the forest was always heavily guarded by Tarkatans, now and again, the Imperials would go deep into woods for a supposed thorough check; or simply just time away from it all.

"If you had bought that pendant, she would be eating out of your hands for months," Jade teased. "Would you have done it?"

"No. I don't believe she is the type to fold for mere trinkets. Even if I could, I would be executed."

"That is true my friend. That is why I'm glad _you_ at least have common sense. So does that mean you _would_ buy her a gift if you wouldn't be executed?" Jade smirks while asking the question. "She has more respect for you than any _other_. It's almost dangerous."

"Kitana is an excellent leader and with that I will respect her as such. Is there a reason you ask, Jade?"

"Sub-zero, it's not like that. Kitana is my friend and I do think highly of her as well ….sometimes. When she's not trying to test the patience of the Emperor; like being the way she is around you."

Sub-zero knew what she meant by that and didn't respond to any more of her fishing. Jade was a friend as far as he knew but he was still very wary of her. After all, she had once betrayed them before; but like Kitana, he had buried it in the past. He didn't mind Jade's companionship at times. It did give him a break from his audacious partner, as he had to admit, his equal treatment in court by Kitana —especially in front of the Emperor —made him slightly nervous. He has noticed she was starting to push boundaries recently. The one thing he did appreciate was when they were combat, Kitana took missions very seriously. All of a sudden, he was fighting alongside a totally different person —a fair and ruthless leader —an Empress. Those thoughts he kept to himself.

"You must admit, Kitana has been acting strangely this morning. I heard she brought a minstrel into the bath house and started singing, which I'm sure you have heard no doubt. You don't happen to know why she is suddenly so amiable today."

"No."

"Please talk to her. I'm trying too but I'm not always assigned to her. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to listen to you. I don't ever want to be put into that position again; it was the worst day of my life."

"I understand your concern Jade. However, if you were put into that position again, would you do it?"

She was totally caught off guard by this and gave him a defensive look. It was if he was implying something uncomfortable.

"Sub-zero …what are —you trying to say."

There was silence between them and a little tension started to brew, but Sub-zero decided to smooth things over.

"I'm just doing my duty Jade —assigned to serve Kahn in exchange for my freedom from the Lin Kuei. Nothing more, nothing less. I _will_ talk to her and I know that you are only looking out for her best interests."

And with that conclusion, the pair let it slide. They had finally reached a familiar clearing at the end of the path, tucked away in the foot of the cliffs and magically overshadowed by a canopy. As the early light fell upon an uprooted dead tree, there were only two people clever enough to discover beyond the mass of intertwining roots, somewhere behind the boulders, there was an opening to the caves, although now, it has been shut forever. Sub-zero started to drift into the darkness of those caves until he reached the other side, more than three millenniums ago.

* * *

 **THE LIVING FOREST, NORTH OF OUTWORLD.**

 **[3,328 YEARS AGO].**

' _Fuck this!'_

' _Fuck it all! I don't see why I can't be assigned to that mission. Bullshit training, bullshit superiors, loyalty -bullshit. I could run circles around some of them and have a better idea of what the fuck is going on! I am just as good as him … if not better …stop it. He's my brother. He'll do well."_

He wandered alone the wintry landscape of the sleeping woods, a young and ambitious warrior lost in his thoughts and in a mood. The rest of the rookies were scouting the perimeter of the fortress; while he and a few others were assigned to scout tougher terrain. Grandmaster and some of the _Senlins_ (Elder Lin Kuei); was in the fortress discussing matters with Emperor Kahn. In other words, he wasn't too thrilled scouting in the coldest of winters, not that it affected him, but it was more the lacklustre of the job at hand as opposed to going on expeditions on Earth with his older brother. Internally, he knew his brother's Cryomancy levels were more developed beyond his, but he also knew he could pick up skills quicker if given the chance. It would prove to the runts around him, the Senlins, Grandmaster; and most of all, his older brother that he is the Ultimate Lin Kuei Assassin. Even when he exceeded some of the novices in the tank, the adolescent somehow always managed to become a pariah.

Before arriving in Outworld, he stood forward and questioned their decisions; Grandmaster ordered the others to beat him to a bloody pulp. His older brother did nothing, said nothing. He didn't have too. He simply walked away ashamed of him and went to pursue his mission.

The trees were silent and bleak during the cold season. They sat slumbering in clumps of snow instead of growling away as they normally do. The only noise to be heard was the soft howl of the travelling wind and his grinding footsteps upon snow. Suddenly, something hit him on the back of the head. A small rock dropped right in front of him. His thoughts quickly evaporated and immediately grounded his stance and scanned the vicinity high and low — he could feel a presence in the air. He looked for footprints, other signs of movement but there wasn't a hint of life anywhere. Then he was struck again but on the shoulders by another simple stone. He quickly spun around;

"Show yourself coward!"

Nothing.

Then a subtle distant sound, like rocks hitting each other made the ambience quite eerie. The young trooper made a dash for it through the forest. He ran through the course hoping whatever was watching him would follow —somersaulting and leaving imitations of himself as a distraction in the wake of his path. It was his way to see if the ghost would reveal themselves, there is only so much coverage to hide in eventually it will slip up — he hoped. The boy was in luck. There was a blinding fog straight ahead. It was perfect. He disappeared into it.

The fog was a grey mass of smoke and blizzard that inevitably, it masked the fact she had ran onto frozen water. This didn't faze her; it just made the challenge more exciting. Immediately, she grounded her fighting stance and moved around, maintaining all her focus on sound than sight and waiting for the runner to make his move.

 _Whoosh!_ She quickly spun around and dodged the flying kick.

He landed, and then followed through with a round-house. She moved back just in time.

Then he attacked again, but this time with chilling hand strikes. She blocked all except one —and she was knocked back by a powerful blow.

It did little to keep her down as she somersaulted back up on her feet, then flew and vanished into the fog. Immediately, he halted.

Out of nowhere, from another vantage point she resumed behind him and kicked his back.

"Teleportation. Cheap!" he yelled.

The dark masked warrior went for another strike, but ended up punching a snow-man that was conjured as he rolled away.

"And your mimicry isn't?" she retorted.

"I can make more!"

This irritated her. He was becoming out of reach with all the snow men appearing up in the fog, around her. She dealt with her frustration the best way she could.

"Uurrgaaah!"

With all her strength, she threw a silver iron blade in the air. It diced all the ice soldiers surrounding her in which they crumbled into clumps of powder; until eventually, it got the real one right on the chest. The impact sent the scout flying onto his back. It gave him a good cut on the outer flesh, but luckily not near enough to reach the organs. His layered cloth and stern materials may have just protected him from severe damage.

Suddenly, she had pounced on top of him and held the weapon down already embedded in his chest, keeping him in place.

"Aargh!"

"You better stay down, boy."

"What is your quarrel?!" he coughed.

"I want to try my new toys … I just got an upgrade. And you're in my way."

Her other hand quickly opened another weapon identical to the ones she used earlier; and the sharp sound of blades separating from each other gave him the red light. His eyes widened.

He wasn't sure what her intentions were now. He had no choice and head-butted her in the skull. She fell backwards, taking both weapons with her.

An ounce of blood spurted out as the steel weapon was removed from him.

He tried to stand before she recovered, slightly hunched over and holding his wound with the opposing hand; however in one foul swoop, she launched forward and fanned out her steel blades once more. She came forth as though she was the _Angel of Death_ in his eyes. Her blade slit his militant head gear into two parts and lops over onto the ground, his identity now exposed. The Angel of death taunted, laughing arrogantly at the spectacle.

 _Shit, that was so close!_ His identity is just as sacred as his balls in Lin Kuei-hood; and that signature manoeuvre stunned him completely.

 _Okay, time to put an end to this bitch._

Without warning, he slid low to the ground repeatedly, putting his strongest foot forward, tripping her up a couple of times without giving her the chance to do anything. With her guard down, the Winter Assassin followed through with a two-hit combination, spinning her right around. Finally, a big block of ice propelled from his knuckles and delivered a solid blow. She rolled away on the ice.

"You are no match for me!" he simply stated after executing his favourite combo, saving the best for last.

She lay on the ground coughing and wriggling like a wounded animal for awhile; but then, slowly she tried to push herself up. Even when her movements were severely shaky and the possibility of a broken ankle, it seemed she still had some fight left in her.

 _Stay down … stay the fuck down._

As much as he wanted to put her out of her misery,his young soul still had that annoying, stupid quality called a _'conscious'._ He didn't want to continue, he'll have to devise a way to knock her out cold without actually killing her. His reasoning was simply he didn't feel any ill will —even when she provoked the fight in the first place. There was something about her that didn't sit right with him.

Barely standing, she embraced her rib cage. But then started laughing jovially;

"You are great fun Lin Kuei — _and not bad looking too_. Now let's finish this!"

 _Fuck._

She ignored her injuries and went in full throttle with a flying kick. He caught her foot and parried her off. The launch had caused her to spin spontaneously and partly twisted her ankle further.

She gave out a violent shriek and hit the surface with great impact — CRACK!

Thin ice gave way. The water cuts through her warmth, stinging every ounce of her body; desperately looking for an edge too hard to see amongst the splashing around and liquid mass numbing her movements.

All at once, the fabric of her collar was being pulled, and then she found herself uprooted under the arms; dragged away until she reached solidified snow. The affliction of her ankle was overshadowed by a burning freeze and couldn't believe how incredible the pain felt. Strangely, it delighted her —going against orders and having a taste of an illegitimate combat in the wild, made the pain all worthwhile.

"N-n-not bad Lin K-ck-kuei," she lay shivering and clutching her arms. However, her opponent wasn't impressed and grabbed her by the collar.

"Who sent you? Who do you work for? If you want to live, I'll take you back to them as you are!"

"Fool. He'll kill me if he f-ffound out."

"Who are you?!" immediately, he ripped off her black identity mask.

"… I'm the Emperor's daughter," she smiled.

"….SHIT, _you're_ the fucking Princess?!" he quickly got to his feet, absolutely stunned.

 _Fuck, I'm dead. My brother will never forgive me; I'll be an embarrassment to the whole clan. What am I going to do?_

"Forgive me, I … I didn't … I thought … I thought" he bowed.

"You didn't know. F-forget about it. Besides, I was the one who started it."

A young girl, who would have been approximately sixteen in Mortal years; tried to stand to meet him at equal height. Although, her body could cope with hyperthermia; it was her broken ligaments that started to take a toll on her endurance. She held clutching her torso, hunched over.

"I was just having some fun! I wanted to test the new weapons that Father gave me and you j-just happened to be …here. It was the perfect opportunity. Rise, Lin Kuei."

He rose from his bow and was able to see her closely. _It's true. She is as beautiful as they she is … and I was going to ruin it and send her back to her father that way. Fuck me, straight to hell._

"We need to get you undercover Princess, stat! I know a cave nearby which I can take you too for now. I'll put together a fire for you …somehow. You shouldn't be here alone and standing on your leg."

"Don't tell me what to do! And don't call me Princess!"

"Sorry, your —mah-jes-tee?"

She chuckled at his attempts not to displease her, but then coughed and shivered again.

"Please, just call me Kitana. I don't have a code name. There's no point when everyone knows who you are." She limped closer towards him.

"Although, if-if I had to have one, I would be — FANNING-FLOWER-OF-DEATH-AND-DESTRUCTION."

He could tell she made that up on the spot, and he couldn't help but scrunch his lips while awkwardly trying to keep a straight face.

"I think … I think you don't need one," he replied.

They both burst into laughter while holding onto their rib cages and wincing in pain at the same time; obviously their muscles not being able to cope with any more stress.

"Ok tough guy, to _whom_ have I had the privilege of fighting with?"

"TUNDRA. I am Tundra."

\- END -


	4. Chapter 4: The Twelfth Moon

_AUTHOR-X NOTES:_

 _Hello Readers or what it is left of you guys. Thank you for your messages and lovely comments. Sorry, I've had a long period gap but I'm afraid that is what it's going to be like expecting stuff from me. I get involved with Theatre and in a Musical Production at the moment that the time to write and proof read sucks ass. However, I'm thankful for the few that is reading my Chapters. Someone said 'is this a Sub x Kit story?' well it is about her journey and interactions with other characters so it is going to depend on how the story evolves. It could be an end game for anyone. For now, I think I'm just trying to establish everyone and keeping the possibilities open. As much as I love the MK series, I'm not a fan of the way they have written Kitana in MK9, 10 or 11. MK2 and UMK3 was pretty much the hay day so I'm mainly going off references from that. As in my disclaimer it is not Canon, it is basically a fan's fiction of what could have been in my POV and just sharing it with everyone else. XOXO  
_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** All Characters are owned by Nether Realm Studios, Ed Boon & Warner Bros. This story is also totally non-canon and may contain PG-X-Rated Stuff as well as absolute profanity. You have been warned. Also, thank you to the readers who are following the story on its early stages.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4. THE TWELFTH MOON**

 **THE SEVENTH MOON - SHANG TSUNG'S ISLAND, EARTH REALM**

" **FINISH HIM!"**

In one foul swoop, the Red Lotus Warrior uppercuts his opponent into the air and sends him flying. He eventually lands on a large spear from one of the Arena's Gladiator Statues. The Black Dragon member was impaled instantly. The point bursts through the stomach; spreading the flesh and organs wider as he slowly descends further onto the arch of the pole. Shang Tsung holds his hand up to give a clear delivery;

" **LIU KANG, WINS!"**

He continued on;

"Tomorrow at dawn, the first challenge … SONYA!" His stiff palm pointed directly at the stern stature of a Special Forces Agent. She returned a subtle smirk.

"The tournament is now concluded."

"You're next Sorcerer!" Liu Kang threatens. "I will do whatever it takes to set Wang — and every soul free from you!"

"Heh, you're words don't scare me impudent mortal. **That's enough!** "

As the night grew dark, Shang Tsung and Kano sat at a dining table inside a large, cozy tent set up with oriental pieces, hard wooden furniture, animal-skinned rugs and tapestry. His quarters were spacious and luxurious enough only to accommodate him. They indulged in a well cooked meal and a goblet of wine and discussed the days ahead of them. Unfortunately, the wine did little to unwind his nerves, as he was most unpleased when the Emperor sent a message the other day of little reassurance if he failed him any further; and the impudent Shoalin Monk's threat was the cherry on the cake. He felt like he was standing in the middle of daggers pointed directly at him, held by the ones who want him gone.

He was confident that Liu Kang was just going to be another 'Kung Lao scenario' — someone who shows potential but falls hard when face to face with the reigning champion Prince Goro. Of course he could always take up Liu Kang's challenge himself, stealing his soul would benefit him either way, however Raiden wouldn't allow that; and he was the bigger fish to fry. The protector of Earth holds incredible power that will give Shang Tsung just enough dosage to go up against the most dangerous opponent in Outworld set on his sights.

"Any word from Kahn yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have only received a message that the Lin Kuei is unable to send any fighters in our time of need. It is most aggravating," Shang Tsung downs a glass of Red after the following speech.

Kano drank like a fish and washed his meal down with it, spillage running down the side of his mouth until he resumed. In comparison to Shang Tsung, the mercenary had next to nothing in class.

"So the Snow guys can't cough up anything, aye. Suppose they're still pissed about losing Subzero number one ta Scorpion?"

"There isn't much we can do about that. This is a tournament. Contenders have a right to challenge an opponent by a single request. It is one of the rules and Scorpion knew it. It's a shame, I was hoping Scorpion would take us a long way when he finished six Shoalin Monks consecutively until Johnny Cage came up. Well, I'll leave it to Nether Realm to deal with his failure. Anyhow, it is not about Lin Kuei bearing a grudge; I have received news from the Shadows that the test subjects aren't ready. One of them is fifty percent built and the other has no thought process—still. It is ridiculous."

"Yeah well, ya best ta hurry up mate! I'm runnin' out of my own men. Bloody Loo-Kaang, just effed off one of my best Knife Fighters!'

"One of— your— best?"

"I can't wait to face off Miss Congeniality t'morrow. Boy, what I'd like to do to her… she's got it comin' aw'right. I'll give 'er the best plastic surgery in the world ha-ha. That's right, rearrange her face, douse in her petrol - " Kano rambled away, trailing off in his dark, sickening thoughts ignoring Shang Tsung's remark.

Suddenly Shang Tsung set upon a telekinetic grip onto Kano's neck, forcing him to rise from his seat just a little.

"Your bite better be worse than your bark as of now, _dog_! I expect much from you, which is why I have commended you to our Emperor."

Shang Tsung dropped him instantly back onto his seat.

"Eff off mate! I'll get the job done —piece of cake. That bitch and I have a score to settle. And once I'm finished with 'er, I'll rip her actor boyfriend to shreds and send bloody Loo-Kaang where the sun don't shine! " Kano replied stabbing the table surface with mighty hunting knife.

"Do not disappoint me. I am attending a meeting with the Dark Counsel next week. The sooner we can get Goro the better."

"Hey, wot happens if you arseholes lose the tournament. Ya got a back-up plan?"

"I've been trying to find every loop hole in the scrolls as we speak."

 _*Seventh, Eighth, Ninth Moons etc means weeks in Outworld Time Zone._

* * *

 **TENTH MOON – SKULL FORTRESS, OUTWORLD CITADEL**

" _Natabugak sa da … dak … dakal …"_

"— _Dakalagan"_

Mileena abruptly stood up from her seat and threw her calligraphy notes at Baraka. "Gah, fuck it! I'm done."

Furious that he finished her sentence for her as she struggled to pronounce them, Baraka picks up the bundle at his shoe and hands it to her.

" _Wara gnadnagam ng ka atilasgam,"_ Baraka says while giving the book back to her. She hesitates, but then snatches it off him whilst giving him a bothersome look.

"It means he has high hopes for you to speak well one day," Kitana rubbed in.

" _Eabab gnosa gah-fckut!_ This means — go fuck yourself!"

Tarkatan Soldiers who were watching the lesson on the side lines laughed like a pack of Hyenas every time the sisters bickered or when Mileena threw a tantrum. Baraka was at least pleased she could curse in their language. Maybe that's all he needed to teach her —how to swear in _Golagaat_.

The rest of the Imperial Assassins arrived at the door to witness the last few minutes of it on time. Sub-zero noticed Kitana lowering her eyes at the floor but he knew the humiliation was only a scratch.

"I believe you asked me to 'Kindly leave daughter of a whore'; that is probably the most polite thing you have ever said about our Mother. Although, _ihal gnitahlak na amat atilasgam an … nakubus."_

The Tark audience lost it.

They were laughing, howling and stomping the ground. Mileena crumpled up from confusion, she had no idea what was said except something about _'half-breed'_ and her headstrong twin wasn't going to spell it out for her. On that note, Mileena left the room scorned which then made Rain give Sub-zero a look which read _'now-I-have-to-deal-with-this-shit'_ and took after her. He knew better though that comforting her with words would be pointless and that only allowing her to stab someone continuously until she was satisfied was the only comfort she needed. All he could do was keep his distance and ensure she didn't do anything stupid. That was part of his subordinate duties.

"What did you just say to her?" intrigued, Jade stopped Kitana as she was packing up her books.

* * *

Later on in that evening, Mileena was at the lumber mill throwing old skeletal bones into the spinning grinders. She was trying to ease the brewing twister within her solitude. Rain didn't hesitate to respect her demands and left her, heading straight down to _Fangs Lair_ — a watering hole famous with Tarkatan soldiers. While watching the dungeon bones crush into tiny fragments, she fantasized many ways of obliterating her sister until she perked up from some footsteps not far behind.

She turned to see Baraka standing behind her at the entrance.

"What do you want?!"

"Only to speak with you." As he started approaching her she went over to the grinder and pulled the lever that it came to a halt.

"You must become greater in your studies, Mileena. Kitana is doing exceptionally well."

"Tell me something I don't know! I get enough from my Father, I don't need the same shit from you so _go away_!"

"But I want you most of all to succeed. You are part of us."

"Disgusting!" she stated being repulsed by that statement. "I may have the bite but my lineage is vastly superior to yours. _I am_ the Emperor's daughter — I am royalty! I am an heir to the throne!"

There was a brief pause. Arguing that could get him into trouble but then Mileena spun around and kicked some of the wooden posts, totally wrecking it. Then she flipped out her Sais and stabbed some sand bags over and over again as if they were helpless, dangling bodies. He watched her calmly as she destroyed things around her. Then suddenly, she hit a spot introspectively.

"Do you know what he said to me? He said, he said, as long as he reigns and Kitana lives I am _never_ to rule — _ever_. I've seen him gushing over that —that _fucking_ deceiving bitch as though he is infatuated! It's sick! Can you imagine if she was Queen? The whole of Outworld would lose their minds from the abomination! I would! I would rather salvage her rotting corpse in my cupboard than have a twisted Sister-Mother-fuck-up thing happening — aaarghh!"

She threw her Sai swiftly at a wooden pole, the blade buried deep into the structure. Suddenly out of nowhere, she let out a subtle laughter to herself.

"Even after her betrayal, she's still his —his one and only," she sarcastically dramatizes love while placing both her hands on her chest in a crisscross; however her tone quickly changes.

" _I_ am _nothing_ but a shadow of her — _with teeth_!"

"No, no. You just haven't paid attention to your abilities. Accept who you are and you will see how superior you are to her and probably more so than …."

"What?"

Baraka was now crossing bad territory just to comfort a jealous brat with family issues. It could mean treason against high power. However, he took the gamble as he could read she was desperate and open to listening.

"Listen to me. I may know something about your Sister that could benefit you, greatly."

Secrets. Mileena liked secrets, especially if it included her sister. Interested in what the Brute had to say, she leaned in closer to lower the volume between them.

"Ever since the first time I have served Master, Kitana always had a different scent with her blood. We Tarkatans can smell the blood of beings around us and her blood is not like the Emperor's. You on the other hand — you have your Father's scent."

Mileena's eyes began to grow wider as Baraka went on.

"Can you not sense that?"

For a moment, she was quiet. Her eyes widened, clockwork ticking, creating a pause to let things seep in. Then she spoke;

"Now and again, I've picked up something a few times but I have totally ignored it. It's funny, now that I think about it. Kitana, Jade and even Rain, they all produce the same scent as …"

* * *

 **TWELVTH MOON – SKULL FORTRESS, OUTWORLD CITADEL**

In the crack of dawn, all militant superiors in the council had been called to the Throne room. Head Mistress Euphusia immediately called her helpers to collect the Imperial Assassin's at once while she took after Princess Kitana.

The court made their way down giant hallways moderately guarded by Tarkatan soldiers' standing stationary at their posts. They began approaching heavy steel doors intricately bevelled by grand artwork of an ancient tale between Gods, demons, dragons and finally a pile of bodies surrounding the head of a giant skull in the centre of it all. The attendants were greeted with the Skull's eyes made of Rubies, glowing ominously at them until the doors parted and opened to the first few arrivals. Commander Goro entered first with the Imperial Assassins and Baraka following behind. After them were a handful of Shadow Priests and a few of the Cities House of Representatives trailing behind them; those who were assigned by the Emperor to look after his city; from Vault Treasurers to Chair persons of Infrastructure, Cultivators, Revenue, Beast Handlers and Dark Arts — everyone of them gathered around a dragon symbol engraved on the floor in the formation of a semi-circle before the Throne.

"This must be about the storming to Mangen, surely."

"Possibly, Jade. He had a meeting with the Dark Counsel a few days ago. With the way things are at the moment, I wouldn't be surprised if it was about the tournament as well; presuming Shang Tsung would be present by _Kharagami,_ "Kitana smirked.

"He is a coward," Jade replies.

"Nevertheless, I hope Father decides on a more peaceful approach with Kobatu. They _are_ our main suppliers for steel and artillery after all."

" _For my sake, I hope not Kitana_. I don't trust anyone who deceives Father," Mileena expressed nudging in between the two of them. "There is _no fun_ in that anyway. But I do agree that Shang Tsung is a slimy toad hiding behind the Kharagami. Of course he couldn't be there to face him," she laughed.

"I'm hoping he sssends usss to compete in the Tournament. It has been awhile and I'm thirsssty for better opponents. What is the point of honing a craft if it is used on the weak," Reptile hissed, keeping the conversation close in range in case of open ears.

"As so do I." Kitana seconds.

"Me too." Jade thirds.

"Yes." Sub-zero agrees.

Rain nods to agree whilst Mileena just scowls;

"Fools."

Suddenly, it falls silent. Emperor Khan enters and sits on his throne —a Mammoth's Skull with premium tusks protruding out onto the steps, sharp enough to impale anyone. His chair was also made of skulls from the dead, welded together on the crest and finial whilst other bone ligaments made up the railings and arms. The handiwork was as threatening to look at as it was grizzly, that the servants would call it _Throne of Fatalities_. Accompanying him were two higher ranking Shadow Priests that wore black robes with ancient symbols encrypted on their purplish Stoles. They were the ones that served him personally and closer than any of the reddish-brown Cowl Cloaked Priests. They stood by him, one on each side. The one on his left quickly unveiled a black mirror orbresting upon a dragon-clawed mantel piece _._

"Summon Shang Tsung," Kahn commanded.

The priest waved his palms over the dark glass and suddenly it was no longer black. Shang Tsung's face appeared inside it and behind him, a bright blue sky with Palm Trees. The _Kharagami_ was a way to communicate through different worlds if time and travelling was of the essence. Fortunately for not physically being there, he found a few piercing eyes in the room already sensing their condemnation.

"Nine consecutive tournaments—and we have had some significant loses." The silence fell hard from Khan's opening words.

"I _will_ _ **not**_ tolerate annihilation! Enfeeblement! The _humiliation_ of losing to a Thunder God and his puny _Mortals_! This is the last battle to finally conquer Earth Realm once and for all."

Shang Tsung felt the first vain throbbing from his forehead but even then he maintained his composure. The Emperor shot a quick glance at him; who he in turn noted as a warning to keep quiet and not to justify anything.

"I've decided I am going to grant _your_ request. As the champion of nine consecutive tournaments, I will be sending forth General Goro to compete in the final rounds."

Despite a few whispers in the room, Shang Tsung was pleased to hear this and couldn't wait to wipe the single sweat from his forehead. It was only the Imperial Assassins that remained dead-pan but with eyes even narrower at him. Goro was a well respected Commander in the Holocaust Army and left looming questions on the Storming to Mangen. It wasn't long til the Sisters recalled their conversation with Father and were intrigued to know if it was peace or war.

"He will not be alone. I have chosen another to join him. Reptile, you will be serving me at the tournament as Shang Tsung's bodyguard and competitor."

As the rustle in the crowd grew, a proud Raptor came forward, chin held high, chest out and the posture of an honoured soldier bowed before Khan;

"Thank you Massster. I will not let you down." And with that, he stepped back with the others.

" _I know_ some of you are _eager_ for some difficulty and you are all worthy combatants. Even if my interests lie in ruling Earth Realm, I still need to control an existing Empire and it shall maintain impenetrable and strong. The rest of the Army Warriors will stay here, to march alongside with me when invading Earth. I will not be sending anyone else at this time."

"Emperor—may I interject?"

Before she could say anything else, Emperor Khan quickly held his hand up to hush his disappointed blue daughter. She felt she needed to speak for her cohorts if not just for herself, however sensing his mood she allowed him to continue further;

"However, I have communicated with Chief Kobatu and we have agreed to consummate an _exchange_. He will be handing over the Edeniens to us. And for the sake of history and maintaining our alliance, we will not be storming Mangen."

Mileena was pissed. Of course he would listen to his beloved child. Immediately, she rested a hateful face at her twin sister who happened to be closing her eyes and exhaling with relief, that she didn't notice Mileena vexed. Sub-zero couldn't help turn over to Jade.

"We seem to be taking the peaceful approach, why not send any more competitors?"

"Sub-zero, you surprise me. You know it is unwise to question. He will tell us in due time."

The whispers diminished as Kahn continued to speak.

"We will meet them a few kilometres into the Wastelands, right near Sindel's Tomb. There Chief Kobatu and his men will be waiting with the prisoners. I will need the Holocaust Army to take them back here flawlessly. Kobatu will be expecting to see me; however there are other matters I need to attend too in Netherrealm. It is critical for me to be there, so in my place I have appointed Kitana to represent me at the exchange."

The room became alive. After all these years, she couldn't believe she would gain his trust again. She was pleased to hear his decision but was short-lived when it was overshadowed by wondering what the reasons were for choosing Netherrealm over this. Was this all a test on her loyalty or was there something else more worrisome? Mileena was shaking, digging her nails into her arms, trying to oppress her demons and not let the silver girls out from her dagger sheaths. She started gathering wild thoughts on taking it out on her Handmaiden later. Kitana stepped forward.

"Thank you, Emperor. I will do your duty." she silently bowed and fell back into the circle.

"Until then, Kintaro will Command in Goro's place and will escort you to Kobatu along with your subordinate. _IF—if_ for any reason something goes wrong to disrupt our plans, Lieutenant Baraka and his soldiers will stand by and wait for Kintaro's signal. Baraka has requested a second Lieutenant under his training, which I have also agreed too. Baraka will take the offense while _Mileena_ is assigned to the Squadron of Defense."

Both twins were stunned. The vampiric Princess had to admit she was not expecting this at all and it seemed his demands were coming one after the other it didn't give them a chance to collect themselves or let it sink in. Leading an Army was as desirable as beheading; it meant to her that he did recognize her efforts and very hastily projected loudly;

"I will not let you down, Father. You will see how exceptional I can be," she saluted by fast drawing a single Sai Blade from her side and skilfully twirled it in the air, then bowed, showing him her passion, anger and drive all out on the table. And with that display she stepped back next to her sister, giving her a good smile from ear to ear. Then her glance drifted towards Baraka looking over at her from the opposite end of the room, they both exchanged a very discreet nod.

"You still need much experience, Mileena. Listen to your commanders and do not disappoint me. You have a lot to prove and if I hear any offense from Kobatu or anyone else about you, there will be consequences," Kahn spoke sternly. "Kintaro, Goro, Baraka and the two of you, meet me in the map room immediately. That is all."

It became a buzzing hive once Kahn made his exit. Mileena and Kitana left the circle to follow them into the map room.

* * *

\- End of Chapter -


End file.
